


wrapped in red

by georgiehensley



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Shazam! (2019), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Coming Untouched, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, it's zac!billy and peter's in his 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: Peter has a surprise for Billy when he gets home - a red, lacy surprise.





	wrapped in red

**Author's Note:**

> wow, first fic for this pairing and it's porn. sorry, y'all. it's a good pair that deserves more love - either as sweet teenagers in love or whatever you'd call this, lol. a hunk and his twink? 
> 
> for kinktober day 12 - lingerie, cross-dressing, & biting

Peter nearly vibrates in anticipation as he climbs on top of the bed, dressed in nothing but one of his boyfriend's dress shirts and a pair of lacy red panties. At first he lies on his side facing the door. Then he lies back against the pillows with his legs crossed. He tries his side again before sitting up, running a hand through his hair.

He had planned this all week, wanting to surprise Billy when he came home from his business trip. While he knew it probably didn't matter exactly how he posed, the flash of red lace easy to spot in any position, he wanted to make this enjoyable for both of them. And also get Billy to fuck him first before he unpacks.

He doesn't have anymore time to debate how he wants to pose because the next moment, he hears the key entering the lock and the click as the front door is opened.

"Honey, I'm home," Billy announces.

Peter can't help but smile to himself.

"Pete? Where are you?"

"In here," Peter calls out. He feels his hands starting to grow sweaty from anxiety and runs them up and down his legs.

" _ Holy moly _ ."

Peter lifts his gaze to meet Billy's as he stands in the doorway. Peter flushes, his skin turning as red as his panties.

"Surprise," he says sheepishly, fiddling with the sleeves of Billy's shirt. "I know we've never, like, tried anything like this before but I thought it'd be fun and I know your favorite color is red, so… yeah."

Billy smiles, crossing the room and stopping at the foot of the bed. He leans down and pulls Peter close, kissing him on the lips.

"Did you really think I wouldn't like it?" he asks, his hands settling at Peter's nape, gently stroking his neck and shoulders. 

Peter shivers. "I guess. I didn't know. I thought you might find it… weird."

Billy shakes his head, kissing Peter a second time. 

"I love it," he says. "I absolutely love it. And wearing my shirt is a nice touch."

Peter smiles.

"Though, I think I'd prefer to see you take it off."

"Yes, sir," Peter says. He's quick to scoot back on the bed, kneeling in front of Billy, his gaze locked onto his as he undoes each button slowly, teasing.

Billy just stands and watches with a growing look of admiration on his face.

When Peter reaches the last button, the large shirt is already halfway down his arms. He slips his arms out and tosses it aside. He immediately slides back so he can lie back against the pillows. His cock is already half hard from anticipation.

Billy grins and pulls his shirt off. Peter has just a moment to admire his broad frame and defined muscles before he's bending down to kick his pants off, leaving him in just his boxers.

He joins Peter on the bed, climbing over him to pull him into another kiss, one hand running through his hair and pulling while the other runs over his panties, gripping him until he's fully hard and precum starts soaking through the lace.

"How do you want me?" Peter asks when Billy pulls back, rolling his hips against him, his hard-on pressing into Peter's thigh.

"Exactly like this," Billy says. He kisses Peter on the cheek before reaching towards the nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube.

Meanwhile, Peter wraps his arms around Billy's middle, letting his hands fall down until they rest over his ass, giving it a playful squeeze. Billy glances down at him and smirks.

"Go ahead, baby," he says, kissing him again. "Take 'em off me."

Peter smiles and his hands slip beneath the waistband. He pushes the fabric down, off of Billy's waist and down his thighs. Once it's down to his calves, Billy kicks them off himself and tosses them aside.

He ducks his head down and kisses Peter on the chest, starting a trail down his torso, stopping just above the waistband of his panties. He glances up at Peter and winks, emitting a laugh from the younger man as both of his eyes shut in the process. Peter quickly shuts up as Billy starts mouthing at his cock through the lace, leaving behind an even bigger wet spot than there was before. He lifts his head and hooks two fingers under the waistband, pulling them down and off of Peter. He trails kisses up his calves and thighs, gripping his legs to guide him to bend and spread them.

Billy grabs the bottle of lube and dribbles some onto his fingers. He kisses Peter on the hip as he works a finger into him, grinning as Peter moans, the sound music to Billy's ears. A second finger soon joins the first, followed by a third, stretching Peter open while the younger man groans and whimpers.

"Billy, please," he says. "I'm good, I'm ready. Please. I need you. I need your cock inside of me."

"Just what I wanted to hear," Billy says. He pulls his fingers out and kisses Peter to silence his whine at the loss. Billy rolls a condom onto his cock and grabs the lube again, pouring more out into his hand and slicking himself up.

He crawls over Peter, lowering his head to kiss and nibble at his neck while the head of his cock brushes the younger man's hole.

"You sure you're ready?" Billy asks.

Peter nods.

Billy smiles and kisses him as he thrusts his hips forward, the head of his cock slipping inside of Peter. Peter groans against his mouth, hands gripping at his shoulders. Billy rolls his hips, sliding even further into him. He repeats the action until he's fully inside. 

He places a kiss against Peter's sweaty forehead.

"I love you," Peter says breathlessly.

Billy laughs. "I love you too. And now for the fun part."

He pulls his hips back until he's just barely still inside of Peter, only to thrust them right back in. He does this over and over until he settles into a rhythm. As he repeatedly thrusts into Peter, he kisses him across the chest and neck, biting down onto the skin until Peter's left moaning again and again. They both know Peter's skin will be covered in hickies but both of them couldn't care less. Peter does like being branded.

" _ Oh, fuck, _ " Peter says a few minutes later, as Billy's thrusts start hitting his prostate each and every time. "I'm close."

"Then come on," Billy says. "Come for me, baby."

And Peter does, spilling across his and Billy's torsos. Billy follows not long after, coming into his condom. He soon pulls out, climbing off of the bed as he ties up the condom and tosses it in the bathroom waste basket. 

When he returns to the bed, he has a towel in hand and wipes down both his and Peter's torsos. Once he's done, he tosses the towel aside, letting it fall to the floor next to their clothes. (He'll have laundry to do in the morning, anyway.)

Billy lies back against the pillows and Peter rolls over, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting his head against Billy's chest.

"Well, that was a nice welcome home present," Billy says. 

Peter laughs. "You really liked it? I feel like I should have done more to make it… special. Like a strip tease or something."

"Please," Billy says. "You can do that some other time. But wear that underwear more often. It looks amazing on you."

Peter smiles. "Yeah."

"Yeah. Red's always been your color."

Peter lifts his head, looking at Billy. "Is that why it's your favorite color?"

Billy pauses for a moment, pretending to think. "Hmm. Yes. Red's always been my favorite color, but you make me love it even more."

Peter smiles and kisses Billy on the lips.


End file.
